


Opportunity

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Puddlejumper Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You probably have better things to do than play pilot on a twenty-six hour trip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #101: Puddlejumper

"Thank you for helping to convince Woolsey to do this," Rodney said, once they were in space and en route to the abandoned planet with the promising—to Rodney at least—signals.

John only looked over to him and gave him a smile.

"And for volunteering to take me there," Rodney added. "You probably have better things to do than play pilot on a twenty-six hour trip."

"Fifty-two hours both ways," John couldn't help adding.

"You could have let someone else take me!" Rodney said defensively. "Or I could have gone by myself. It's not as if—"

"Rodney!" John stopped him, smiling again. "I _wanted_ to take you. How often to we get to spend more than a few hours alone?"

Rodney's mouth opened. He suddenly looked at the back compartment of the puddlejumper where they would sleep that night. Then he looked back at John and flushed. "Oh."

John resisted the urge to kiss him. He hadn't planned this to have long, uninterrupted sex with Rodney, but the fact that it hadn't even occurred to Rodney that the opportunity was there amused him.

"I had, uh, planned to do some simulations in preparation for analyzing the device. But, of course..." Rodney trailed off, looking at the back compartment again.

"It's fine. Go run your simulations. I have this to keep me company," John said, lifting his little handheld game-console-slash-MP3-player.

"Right," Rodney said. "Are you sure?" he added, sounding a bit anxious.

John had made the experience that as forceful and self-confident—some would say arrogant; okay _most_ would say arrogant—Rodney was in general, he could be quite insecure in personal matters. And the relatively recent new dynamic of their relationship seemed to bring out that insecurity more often. "Absolutely sure," John said, leaning forward to give Rodney a quick kiss.

Rodney sighed relieved and gave him a quick smile before eagerly unpacking his laptop and starting to work.

John was quite content just listening to Johnny Cash, playing one of a dozen mini-games, and watching Rodney work. He could never be so relaxed on missions, and on Atlantis he didn't really have the opportunity to just stay around Rodney for no other reason than to be close to him.

John didn't interrupt him except to remind him to eat and simply enjoyed the time they could spend together like this.

When Rodney started yawning repeatedly, John switched off his player and quietly went to prepare their bed for the night. The mattress wasn't very big, but considering the beds on Atlantis this was almost a luxury. Plus the fact alone that they could spend the night together without worrying about being seen the next morning or an emergency occurring during the night that might give them away was a welcome change.

"If we go to bed now, we'll be up and about just when we arrive," John said when he was done. "Including getting you caffeinated," he added with a smile.

Rodney looked up from the screen to frown at him, but then yawned again. "Oh, all right." He closed the laptop. Then he saw the bed that John had made and hesitated.

"Let's go get some sleep," John said, stripping to his shirt and boxers and slipping under the unzipped sleeping bag that served as a blanket.

After a moment, Rodney also undressed, switched off the light, and joined him. Even though he didn't see much and Rodney didn't say anything, John could feel the tension in Rodney.

"Goodnight," John whispered, putting one arm over Rodney and snuggling close to him.

"Goodnight," Rodney said, relaxing back into John's embrace.

~~

John woke up the next morning practically wrapped around Rodney. His first moment of happiness that this was one of the rare mornings that he woke up next to him gave way to even greater happiness when he realized that nobody could disturb them and he didn't have to sneak out as soon as possible.

Rodney was still snoring softly, and John didn't move, not wanting to disturb him.

He still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was. After all these years, after first Katie, then Jennifer, he hadn't though it would be possible for him to ever be with Rodney like this.

He could feel the rise and fall of Rodney's body with each breath. He could smell his special soap and the unique scent that was Rodney. He was pressed against Rodney's back, against that wonderful ass that he could—

John stopped that train of thought then and there, because he could feel how much his dick enjoyed the direction his thoughts were taking. As much as he would enjoy some sweet morning sex in the jumper, this was a work trip not vacation, and he didn't want to make Rodney feel as if he were somehow obliged to entertain John.

Just being close to Rodney was what he'd wanted, and he was quite content having him in his arms with the prospect of another day and another night without interruptions ahead of them.

John drifted back to half-sleep, vaguely thinking about getting up and making coffee for Rodney, when he felt Rodney stir in his arms.

"Morning," John said, nuzzling the back of his neck. He tightened his arms around Rodney for a moment.

Rodney moved back, and John groaned because while he hadn't actively encouraged his dick, it was perfectly capable to decide on its own that it was eager to somehow pass through the two thin barriers of their boxers to get to its very own happy place.

John pulled back a bit, making sure that Rodney knew he wasn't out to start anything this morning.

But Rodney pressed further back to renew the contact of John's groin with his ass and then pulled one of John's hands down onto his dick, which seemed to be in a state not unlike John's.

"'re you sure?" John asked. "We don't have a real shower here." As much as he loved the idea of fucking Rodney in the jumper, he didn't want to live through a day of complaining about sweat and smelling like sex.

Rodney turned his face up to look at John in the bit of light coming from the cockpit, and instead of hesitation John could only see lust. His dick, that had been at half-mast so far, quickly hardened completely, and he thrust against Rodney's ass, wondering why on Earth they still had clothes on. "Lube?" Rodney asked.

John pushed his hand into Rodney's boxers and stroked him roughly a few times, so that he could still hear Rodney's moan in his ears as he quickly got up to get lube.

Even if he hadn't planned to have sex with Rodney here, he'd come prepared just in case. He got the tube of lube out of the cockpit and switched on the light. When he returned, Rodney had gotten out of his shirt and boxers. He looked up at John, sleeping bag draped around his lower half loosely enough that John could still see the curves of his ass.

John gulped at the sight. He was overcome by the fierce desire to just grab Rodney and take him somewhere where they could always be like this, every day for the rest of their lives.

Rodney's gaze dipped from John's face downward until it settled on John's tented boxers. He sat up and reached out, pulling the material down. As soon as John's cock was freed, Rodney wrapped his lips around the tip and started sucking.

John dropped the lube and quickly pulled his shirt over his head before gently holding Rodney's head. Rodney looked up at him with dazed lust in his eyes, and John had to pull out of his sweet mouth and drop to his knees to kiss him.

Rodney opened up for him immediately, meeting John's tongue with his own. They kissed deeply, wetly for several minutes, John's hand seeking and finding Rodney's dick and stroking it again.

Rodney pulled back only to breathe "Lube" and go back to kissing John.

John blindly felt around for the tube until he found it. Rodney pulled back and then slowly lay down, spreading his legs invitingly for John.

For a long moment, John could only stare at the sight.

"Fuck me," Rodney said, as if John could have had the intention of doing anything else.

He quickly opened the tube, dropping it in his haste to prepare Rodney. John liked foreplay and Rodney was certainly into it as well, but John couldn't remember ever seeing him so wanton. He arched his back and threw back his head, pulling his legs apart to open himself up for John.

The sight had John's cock leaking in anticipation. He did a quick job preparing Rodney, letting each of his moans reverberate through his own body straight to his dick.

"John," was all that Rodney needed to say to make John withdraw his fingers and slick up his rock-hard cock.

He positioned himself at Rodney's entrance and then pushed in in one go until he was buried in Rodney's ass completely.

Rodney's loud, heart-felt groan made John nearly come on the spot, and he had to count to ten in Ancient to calm down to a point where he thought he could get in more than two strokes before coming.

"Move," Rodney ordered, and John obeyed without thinking.

He started fucking Rodney in a quick, hard rhythm, the sound of their flesh slapping together and their panting loud in the jumper.

Rodney wrapped his legs around John, pulling him closer and thrusting up in counter-rhythm to John.

John threw back his head, even as he kept slamming into Rodney. This was completely amazing. His eyes focused on the cockpit for a second where in that moment the planet that they were traveling to came into view through the window.

John's hips stuttered for a moment. It occurred to him that he was in space in a mind-controlled ship, flying to another planet, in another galaxy, buried deep inside the man he'd loved for years, but thought he would never share more than a friendship with.

"John," Rodney groaned.

As the planet came into full view through the front window, John's gaze settled back on Rodney's flushed face. His mouth was half-open, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy.

John resumed his thrusts and took Rodney's cock in hand, stroking him one, two, three times, until Rodney started convulsing, white fluid spurting from the tip of his cock as he came. John fucked him through it, until Rodney tightened his ass muscles around his cock and he followed him over the edge.

~~

John didn't mind just sitting in the shade of the ruins while Rodney tinkered with the device with the promising signals. He hadn't even switched on his handheld player, simply watching as Rodney hummed and moved and typed and bent over the device.

"This is definitely worth further investigation," Rodney announced after two hours.

"You're done already?" John asked. He had expected them to spent at least eight hours here if not more.

Rodney gave him a look. "Of course not. I'll take more measurements and copy some of the data for us to analyze before we send a full science team here."

"Ah," John said. Oh well. He would enjoy a relaxing day, just watching Rodney.

Rodney turned his attention back to the device. "While I do that," he said, giving John a look over his shoulder, "you could think about what we can do on our way back."

John tensed.

"I won't need to work," Rodney said casually, turning back to his laptop. "So if you wanted to bend me over the console and fuck me..." he continued, bending over the device.

John swallowed hard, shifting to ease the sudden tightness of his pants. He had a feeling that the rest of the trip wouldn't be the relaxing opportunity to just be close to Rodney without interruptions that he thought it would be.

He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
